The Best Laid Traps
by i.paint.the.sky
Summary: Remus Lupin falls into a trap, one fateful Halloween night.  Written for the GryffindorSlytherin FQF.  Warning: slash.  ONE SHOT


Title: The Best Laid Traps  
  
Author: The Cleric 007  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: Slash (m/m relationship)  
  
Spoilers: Um, not unless you haven't read the first chapter of the first book.  
  
Pairing: RL/SS  
  
Disclaimer: So, once again, I have to declare that I do not own Lupin or Snape. WHY!!!! Why can't I own them? I'd take care of them, give them lots of love, feed them everyday, and even take them out for walks. It's NOT FAIR!!!!!!! *breaks into sobs*  
  
(An hour later) Fine, be that way. Don't let me own them. And don't let me make any money from them, because you know, JKR just needs so much of it. I'm a poor university student! Let me have some money too. *more sobbing*  
  
Summary: Part of the United-Meant To Be (Gryffindor/Slytherin) Fuh-Q Fest. Yes, I've found myself another fest. Anyways, this is in response to scenario 9. The only way out of this trap is for a Slytherin and a Gryffindor to cooperate together. Ha, like *that'll* happen. Right? Set during the First War against Voldemort.  
  
Author's Notes: Dedicated to Lacey, the World's Best Beta, as far as I'm concerned. She ROCKS!!!!  
  
He walked right into it. He barely had time to act, once the trap had sprung. But he had acted, pulling his would-be-trapper in with him. The world spun around him as the portkey did its work, bringing him to Merlin-knows-where. But at least he wasn't going down alone. Whoever was behind this little stunt was there too.  
  
Suddenly the world stopped, leaving him in what appeared to be some sort of cavern, magically lit. And in the light he was able to see his attacker, a man whom he hadn't laid eyes one since graduation.  
  
"Severus Snape."  
  
The other man stood up, regarding him. "Remus Lupin."  
  
"So you're a Death Eater then."  
  
"Apparently so."  
  
Lupin laughed ironically. "All that time I spent, trying to tell James and Sirius that you weren't all that bad. And here you are, on the side of Voldemort."  
  
"Oh, you told Potter and Black that I wasn't that bad? When was this? While they were hanging me upside down? Or when you all tried to kill me?"  
  
"Merlin's beard, Severus, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry? I'm sorry I didn't step in and help you. And I never had anything to do with Sirius' prank. My life was in just as much danger as yours was."  
  
"Of course it was, werewolf."  
  
"Why am I trying to justify myself to you? You've now proved them right anyways, you really are evil. I would never have believed it, if I wasn't seeing it right now."  
  
"Oh, I'm touched that you feel that way. Sorry to disappoint."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Snivellus."  
  
Suddenly Remus found himself hurtling towards the cavern wall.  
  
"NEVER call me that again," Snape snarled at him, pressing him hard into the stone.  
  
"Fine, fine, I'm sorry."  
  
Severus eased up, allowing Remus to move a bit, but still stayed right in front of the other man.  
  
"What is all this about, Severus? Where are we?"  
  
"And why would I tell you that?"  
  
"I don't know. Because you want to revel in your evilness by letting me know what horrible fate lies before me."  
  
"Once again, sorry to disappoint, but I'm not that predictable."  
  
"No, of course you aren't. You're Severus Snape, the enigma of Hogwarts."  
  
Remus found himself pressed tight against the wall once again.  
  
"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Lupin winced in pain, but managed to say, "It means that you were always the mysterious one at school. Nothing more, nothing less."  
  
The pressure let up, but only a bit. Snape leaned over his victim, whispering harshly in his ear, "Ah, but that was always you, wolf."  
  
Remus closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing. The close proximity was making his heart race. And other, less desirable reactions. He had never told anyone about the feelings he had always had for Severus Snape. The lust that almost overcame him when the other man was near. And now here he was, Severus' body pressed against his, the other man's whispers filling his ears. It was almost more than he could bear. And it was almost a certainty the Snape would notice.  
  
Severus still hadn't moved his head, his breath hot on Remus' neck. It was maddening.  
  
"So, tell me Lupin, what have you been up to?" Snape whispered. The only answer he received was a gasp, as his hand trailed down Lupin's body, lower and lower. Remus was trembling beneath him, shaking with desire and pleasure.  
  
The hand traveled lower and lower, slipping underneath fabric to find skin. Snape's other hand was the only thing keeping Lupin from collapsing.  
  
"Aren't you going to answer my question?" Snape said, tongue flicking out over Lupin's earlobe.  
  
"W-what q-question?" Remus was able to stammer out, ecstasy coursing through his body.  
  
"I asked what you have been up to."  
  
"W-what do you m-mean by, OH, by that?"  
  
"I mean how is being a traitor treating you?"  
  
Remus' eyes flew wide open as he stiffened in shock. "What?"  
  
The gentleness left Snape, whose hand wrapped firmly around Lupin's cock. "I mean, what have you been telling the Dark Lord?"  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about Severus. I'm not a traitor."  
  
"And why should I trust you?"  
  
"I don't know. Give my veritaserum; I'll prove it to you. I'm not a traitor."  
  
Snape looked deep into Lupin's eyes, scanning them. Finally his grip loosened, and both hands were removed from Remus' body. He immediately slumped to the ground.  
  
"You don't need to take any potion," Snape said, upset. "I can see in your eyes that you're telling me the truth. But then who has been betraying us?"  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Yes, us. Meaning the side of all that is good and pure."  
  
"But, you said."  
  
"Yes, I am a Death Eater. Or, I was. Now I spy on the Dark Lord for Dumbledore. I have no proof of this, you're going to have to just trust me."  
  
"I do."  
  
Snape looked over at him in surprise. "You always were naïve Lupin. But I guess it's just a part of your charm."  
  
Severus shook his head suddenly. "I have no time for this. I have to get out of here, if I'm going to find the traitor before the Potters are attacked."  
  
The blood drained from Remus' face. "James and Lily are going to be attacked?"  
  
"Yes, someone has betrayed where they are. And that child of their's, what is his name?"  
  
"Harry. Harry James Potter. But, how can Voldemort know? They have a Secret Keeper." Lupin suddenly found that he hardly able to breathe. Their Secret Keeper was the only person who knew where James had gone with his family. And that Secret Keeper was.  
  
"Sirius." The name was whispered with growing horror and shock.  
  
"What?" Snape demanded.  
  
"Sirius was their Secret Keeper. But, he would never betray them. But.there's no one else it could be.  
  
Severus wisely made no comment on this.  
  
"Severus, we have to warn them. How do we get out of here?"  
His answer was met with a bitter laugh. "We don't. You idiot, you weren't supposed to pull me in here with you! There's no way out from the inside!"  
  
Remus stared at him in shock. "What do you mean, there's not way out?"  
  
"What do you think I meant? That there is a way easily out of this trap? No, I meant that there is NO way out of the trap. It wouldn't be very effective, if there was, now would it?"  
  
"I suppose not. What are we going to do then Severus?"  
  
"I don't see that there really is much to do, Lupin. Eventually Dumbledore will realize that I am missing and come searching for me."  
  
"But by then it will be too late!"  
  
"Most likely. But there really is not other option."  
  
"Come on, there HAS to be some way out. How were you supposed to get in to the trap from the outside?"  
  
"A magically-sealed gate."  
  
"I can get passed a gate."  
  
"Made of silver."  
  
"Oh. Maybe not then."  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"But couldn't you open the gate?"  
  
"Theoretically yes, but I don't have my wand. Your spell caught me off guard and knocked it out of my hands."  
  
"Yes, but I have a wand."  
  
Snape looked over at him, speculatively. "Yes, you would have it, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Yes. So, using my wand, shouldn't be able to open the gate together?"  
  
"Perhaps. It would take a fair amount of co-ordination though."  
  
"We can manage that."  
  
"All right. Follow me."  
  
Severus walked of into the darkness, with Remus in his wake. They walked through the shadows, Lupin sticking as close to the other man as he could, fearing to get lost amid the gloom. Close, but not too close. He still remembered what had happened earlier - Snape's odd form of interrogation - and part of him was still reeling from his body's reaction.  
  
Suddenly lights flared around them, revealing the promised gate. As Severus had told him, it was crafted out of pure silver. Remus could already feel his body reacting to the metal, as it began to scream at him to get away from the poison. Ignoring this, he turned to Snape, ready to be told what to do.  
  
"All right, now the locking mechanism for this has to be released in a combination between the Resero charm and physically unlatching the lock. They have to be timed together perfectly, or it won't work. And, if the spell is unsuccessful, the gate will seal itself for the next twenty-four hours."  
  
"Damn it, Severus, why did you have to be so thorough?"  
  
"I take pride in never quitting a job until I'm 100% satisfied with it."  
  
"Well, as admirable as that is, it is a damned PAIN right now!"  
  
"I agree. But, I think we should be able to free ourselves. You just have to wait for my mark, and then cast the spell. My job will be difficult, because the latch isn't designed to be opened from the inside."  
  
"Fine, well, I'll be waiting right here."  
  
Snape walked over to the gate and started contorting his arm around, trying to find the best way to reach the latch. Lupin stood there, hating the fact that he could do nothing to help. All he could do was watch, wait and do his best to ignore the growing distress his body was in.  
  
Minutes passed and passed. Lupin stood and stood. Snape worked and worked. Finally the latter made a triumphant sound.  
  
"Finally. I think I've managed to get this wretched thing to work. Now, it's time for the tricky part. I'm going to count down from three, and then we'll both do what we need to. Three, two."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are we going on one? Or are we going on zero?"  
  
"We're going when I say go. Any more questions?"  
  
"No, none."  
  
"Good. Three.two.one.GO!"  
  
"Resero!" Lupin cried out, pointing his wand at the gate. At the exact same moment, Snape lifted up the latch. Nothing happened. Lupin felt his heart plummet, feeling that he had just signed his friends' death warrant. Snape, as always, was unreadable, but Lupin knew the other man did not take failure well.  
  
Suddenly, the gates made a loud noise and began to shake. Severus quickly moved back, getting out of the way as it began to slowly swing open.  
  
The moment he could get through, Snape was out. Lupin waited, and waited, wanting to put the most space between him and the silver as was possible. He could see Severus waiting for him, impatiently.  
  
"Go on ahead, Severus. I'll catch up."  
  
The other man nodded and apparated. Finally the doors swung fully open, allowing Remus safe passage, or at least as safe as it was going to get. Every part of his body spiked with pain as he ran through. He apparated as soon as he was clear.  
  
Moments later, Remus appeared in Sirius' house. He didn't know where Severus had gone, but this was where he needed to head. He still couldn't believe that Sirius would betray James and Lily, but he needed to know for sure.  
  
The house was empty. He looked in the garage and saw that Sirius' beloved motorcycle was missing. His friend was gone. It finally sunk in to Lupin that Severus had been right; the Potters had been betrayed. And only their Secret Keeper could do such a thing. And Sirius was their Secret Keeper.  
  
Suddenly he heard a noise outside. He rushed to the window and saw a stream of shooting stars fly across the night sky. He walked out the door, and everywhere he could hear signs of celebration.  
  
Suddenly two figures appeared before him. One was Severus Snape, the other was Albus Dumbledore. Both wore grim expressions.  
  
"What happened?" Lupin exclaim. "Are James and Lily safe? Is Harry?"  
  
Dumbledore stepped forward. "Remus, this is hard for me to say. Tonight, Voldemort killed James and Lily."  
  
Lupin felt himself begin to shake with shock. It couldn't be true, not James and Lily. They had escaped Voldemort three times already, they had seemed invincible. Then he realized Dumbledore hadn't mentioned the third and youngest Potter.  
  
"What about Harry?" he asked, heart plummeting even more. How could a mere infant survive when his parents had not? But he was in for a surprise.  
  
"Harry is safe, and with his mother's relatives."  
  
"How is that possible?"  
  
"Somehow, Voldemort's Killing Curse rebounded from Harry back onto him. He's gone, as far as anyone can tell."  
  
"Voldemort's gone?"  
  
"Yes. Yes he is, for now at least."  
  
Lupin breathed a sigh of relief. Even though it was such a huge price to pay, the war was finally over. His world had been thoroughly destroyed, but Voldemort was gone. Somehow, Remus' life would go on.  
  
Dumbledore, after telling Lupin that he was there for him, had to go and tend to the recent affairs. He apparated away, leaving Remus alone with Snape.  
  
Lupin turned towards Severus.  
  
"I'm sorry we were too late," Snape said, his voice very quiet.  
  
"Me too."  
  
Snape moved closer, as if intending to physically comfort, but then reconsidered. Remus looked up into his eyes, and could see the sympathy there. And suddenly he needed that comfort more than anything else in the world. And so he took a step forward, and pressed his lips against Severus', driving away reality, if only for a moment, in a kiss.  
  
When the contact ended, Snape drew away, but only a short distance.  
  
"I must go now. I have things to attend to."  
  
"Of course. I'll see you around."  
  
Snape nodded, and disappeared.  
  
Lupin would not see him again for twelve years.  
  
*~*~*The End*~*~* 


End file.
